1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a non-volatile memory transistor and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the mixed-mounting of various types of circuits is required in consideration of various factors, such as, for example, to shorten the chip interface delay, to reduce the cost per board area, and to reduce the cost in design and development of boards.